1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to multimedia systems for network applications and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for adaptively and dynamically delivering multimedia content based on continuously monitored network conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multimedia presentations have become popular on networks, including the Internet. A multimedia presentation may contain text, graphics, action video, sound, and the like, where the various objects are related temporally as well as spatially. Transmitting such a multimedia stream between a server and a client across networks could potentially create bursty network conditions. A bursty network bandwidth profile is undesirable from both a server and network standpoint since it is difficult to characterize and allocate or reserve resources for such a data stream.